BABY, I'm Not A Monster - ZerCy
by graylubitches
Summary: Zeref never felt so much pain in his entire life. Especially, once his loved one thought of him of only as a mere MONSTER.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro owns Fairytail.

Fanfiction by: graylubitches.

Do **NOT** Plagiarize in any sort of way such as; copying/pasting, editing, printing, saving to documents/files, translating, claiming this story as yours. That's just being disrespectful! This happened to me twice already and that really insults me. This isn't my first nor second time writing a fanfic although i am a newbie at this site. I've written and is still currently writing stories in a different website. i may sound a bit harsh but this is only because.. like i said, two of my stories have already been plagiarized and it's very frustrating.

I can accept it if you are a silent reader or is a harsh commentor, or an anonymous hater, just don't break my number 1 rule which is 'plagiarizing'.

Thank you for understanding and enjoy the story~ ^^v

Rated-T for language.

* * *

Baby, I'm Not A Monster {Zercy} by: graylubitches

**_[ Chapter I ]_**

...

Zeref has been eyeing on a certain mage for the very first time of his 400 years of living 'til now. He was only watching from afar but he could already tell that the blonde was very kind-hearted — based on how she treated her friends.

Fairytail came to Tenroujima island that day (which he lived in) as he caught a glimpse of **_her_** face. Her sharp, smooth nose, her crystal-clear, browned-eyes, glistening through the light from the sun, her red, plump, luscious lips moving up and down as she mouthed inaudible words and her blonde, silky hair, dancing with the swirly wind making her look perfect in his eyes.

"Oof Lucy! You're heavy!" Natsu groaned from the sudden bone crushing hug he received from the girl.

"Baka (Stupid : in jap.) Why do you have to be so stubborn?! Look at your arm!" Lucy scolded while wiping the blood gushing out from his left arm with a handkerchief, making her even more worried than she already was.

Natsu noticed her eyes getting moist which made him laugh. "It's only a small cut Lucy. I'll be fine~" He exclaimed, earning a glare. The boy in front of Lucy was her bestfriend, but also her crush and lover. She loved how easy going Natsu was. How he could always laugh at such a moment that she wanted to punch yet kiss him at the same time. But of course she couldn't. And she wouldn't because she didn't want to risk breaking their friendship with each other. However, she couldn't help but fall for him more and more.

"If you hadn't blocked that attack, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.." she said with guilt.

"And what? Let you be the one to get hurt?!" he snickered. "No way am I going to let that happen! You're too precious to even receive a scratch." This statement made her blush. "I would do everything to save my nakama (Friend : in jap." And this one made her want to choke the boy because of how dense he was being towards her.

"Uh, yeah~ Thank you Natsu." Lucy faked a grin before turning away to help Gray cleansed his wound and for Natsu not to see her pained expression.

**_Friend_**. That word she treasured so much, but also cursed with her whole life. When will he realize the girl's feelings for him? She sighed once again; another rejection she got from the boy.

...

Zeref watched the scene in sadness and jealousy. He examined her expression and how darkened it became. He used a special dark magic like Cobra's power at Lucy, which enables him to hear her thoughts. *_Natsu can be so dense. Wayyyy to dense. I didn't even think he can be this naive or is he doing this because he really doesn't want to accept my feelings. I LOVE HIM GOD DAMN IT!*_

A gasp came out from Zeref's mouth. He didn't know if it was because Lucy used a 'profound' word or was it because he just found out that she liked –no loved someone else who wasn't him. Sure, it wouldn't have been possible for Lucy to like him since they haven't even met yet, but after hearing she loved someone else already, crushed his hope of winning her heart.

What was he supposed to do now? He was new to all of this even if he did live hundreds of years already. Lucy was his first love? It may be a surprise but it was true. Zeref never once looked at any girl because his mind was only focused on one thing — killing. But not anymore. He awakened from the darkness and left for the light. Or so, he **thought**.

"OW! OW! OW! Lucy!" Gray shrieked in pain. "You're pulling the bandage too tight!"

Lucy immediately let go and apologized, "I'm so sorry Gray!" She bit her bottom lip then bowed her head down.

Gray looked at her in worry. "Are you okay Lucy?" he asked and the blonde smiled.

"I'm fine," she easily lied.

...

Zeref looked at Lucy longingly but was suddenly interrupted by a scream. "ACKKKK! Who are you?!" a blue-haired little girl screamed while pointing at him. The white, fluffy haired cat with the kid jumped forward with her arms spread out in defence. "And what are you doing here?!" the talking cat questioned.

"I-IIII.. ah,. WOAAH!" Zeref tripped over a rock which got the whole Fairytail members attention towards him from the ruckus. "Oww~" he moaned while rubbing his head from the impact.

"Wendy!" a voice called out which made Zeref stiffen. It's her! "Are you alright?!"

Zeref turned his head towards the people who were looking at him in curiosity. *_Great. The most powerful and devil-like dark mage of all time just embarrassed himself in front of his crush and her friends?_* he sarcastically thought. *_Way to ruin your reputation, Lord Zeref.*_

"Who are you?" Natsu asked with a dirty look, getting suspicious of him.

Zeref opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Then suddenly, Master Makarov said something which alerted everyone of the danger they were facing. "Z-Zeref! You're.. HERE!" Everyone gasped with their eyes wide opened. "KIDS! STAND BACK! THIS MAN IS DANGEROUS!"

"Z-Zereff?" Lucy stammered which got Zeref's full attention. He saw fear in her eyes which pained his already aching heart.

"EVERYONE TO THE BOAT!" their master ordered before transforming into his humongous form. Zeref watched as Lucy pulled Wendy in her grasp then ran away with the others (except the stubborn Natsu).

He wanted to call out to her so bad.

*_NO! Don't go! I'm not going to hurt you!_* he screamed inside his head which caught him off guard from Natsus's surprising attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

Zeref covered his head with his arm to protect himself from the fire magic. As expected, it did him no scratch. But by the time he took his arm back, his face came in contact with Natsu's hard fist. He stumbled back, but it wasn't enough to loosen his balance and soon more punches came throwing at him which he all dodged.

"NATSU!" Makarov yelled and quickly Natsu stepped back to give the man his chance to try and beat Zeref up.

Makarov swung his whole body and even tried body slamming him, but Zeref was too fast or either too strong (literally) because the next scene that happened was Zeref **simply** throwing the humongous man like a piece of trash on the ground. Zeref turned around to meet another fist but had again dodged the attack before kicking Natsu on the back, which sent him flying through the pavement. The two attackers groaned but that didn't stop them from charging at Zeref.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack! Fire Dragon's Sword Edge! Crimson Dragon Fire Fist! Dazzling Blaze of the Fire God!" Natsu attacked non-stop with Master Makarov certainly not being left behind. Then finally, Makarov attacked with a great and enormous magic, "FAIRY LAW!"

Sadness was written all over Zeref's face. *_I don't mean for anyone to get hurt_..* Obliteration — one of Zeref's power where a dark, heavy ball was formed and it quickly stroke the master's magic. Makarov growled, realizing the limit of his power was already to its extent.

"He's too strong.." Makarov hissed.

"ROAR OF THE LIGHTING FLAME DRAGON!" Natsu screamed. Zeref jerked from Natsu's loud voice which caused him to clumsily trip over his own foot. The attack came at him and he was almost certain that the attack was going to hit him then suddenly, Zeref let out a... **_cry_**?

The pain in his head came clawling their nails in into his brain and mind which hurt like **hell**. "AHHHHH!" he cried out loud then in an instant his eyes turned blood-shot red and his hand flew out to Natsu unconsciously releasing a huge amount of dark magic.

"NATSU!" a voice shouted. The voice came from a girl and quickly he regretted what he had done. His eyes turned back to its normal, dull and black colour with his senses slowly coming back to him. "NATSUUU!" the voice turned into a hard-breathing sob. "NATSUUU! HANG ON! I-I'll get –Wendy! You'll be fine! Just hang on for a second!" Lucy's voice sounded shaky and some of her words went off key. "WENDYY! WENDYY!"

She stood up from the ground then ran to get their healer mage. Zeref couldn't help but notice her endless tears as she went away and it pained him so much. "NATSU!" Makarov called out, immediately running to the boy's side.

Soon enough, Lucy came running back with her friends along as they checked up on Natsu's condition. And truthfully, it was critical. "Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled as she started healing him. "Hang on!"

Lucy straightened up then sent a hateful glare towards Zeref. His body stiffened as he felt an electrifying shiver from her eyes, although it made his heart skip a beat, he didn't like the pain her eyes had on him. "**You monster!**" she spat.

This statemenet broke his heart again and again. Her words replayed in his head over and over again like a broken, telephone machine. *_I'm a monster to her..?* _"How can you hurt Natsu.. YOU HEARTLESS BEAST!" Lucy raised her voice.

"Stop.." he muttered. Her words came piercing through his heart like some sharp daggers, stabbing him one by one in a sequence. "I-I didn't mean it.." He choked on his words, not realizing the tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he mouthed.

"Gate of the Lion. I open thee — Loke!" she summoned.

"Yes my princess?" Loke appeared.

"Make him pay."

"NO! Stop Lucy! He's too strong!" Makarov yelled.

"REGULUS!" Loke attacked. Zeref made no move which scared everyone of what bad attack he was about to make. Loke's magic came rushing towards him until.. it hit him. IT HIT HIM.

He was sent flying towards the cold, hard ground as the power had harshly ripped his shirt open showing a visible wound on his chest. "Argh!" he groaned.

Everyone stared at him, wide eyed. *_He didn't dodge it_..* But Lucy was oblivious to this because of the anger she was feeling. "KEEP ATTACKING LOKE!" she demanded.

Loke didn't hesitate to follow her orders as he kept sending his attacks at him. Fairytail stared in shock while they watched **_the_** Lord Zeref get beaten up to a pulp by the top zodiac Celestial Spirit. Zeref coughed up blood which stunned everyone.

"W-WHAATT ARE YOU DOING ZEREF?!" Makarov shouted.

"Wait! Lucy, stop it! That's enough!" Erza called out as she tried to stop the Celestial mage who was on rampage.

"No Erza! He hurt so many people! Even Natsu! He needs to be punished!" Lucy protested.

***ZEREF WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DODGE THE ATTACKS AND USE YOUR POWER!*** Someone inside Zeref's head shouted.

But Zeref argued back. *No! If this is what Lucy wants, then I shouldn't protest to it.*

***SO YOU MEAN YOU WANNA DIE**?!* The person yelled in anger. ***THAT'S BULL SH*T! FIGHT BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TAKE OVER!***

Zeref finally dodged one of Loke's attack but not to fight back. Instead, he ran away. He ran far far away from Fairytail as he couldn't bear to look at Lucy's pained expression. "I'm so sorry Lucy.."

And another tear slipped out from his eyes.

* * *

{_messejii_} from graylubitches: hii! /waves/ hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. ignore my mistakes, i don't check over my work properly. more zercy moments in the next chapter and well.. stayed tuned~ ^^ btw, i'm actually really friendly.. so feel-free to talk to me sometimes :P


	2. Chapter II

Baby, I'm Not A Monster {Zercy} by: graylubitches

**_[ Chapter II ]_**

_..._

The whole Fairytail dropped from being cheerful to being gloomy. After hearing about Natsu's condition, everyone received a feeling of emptiness. There was no one to destroy villages, start fights and cause trouble for anyone. There was also no one to give them great advices and a big mouth-talk from the fire mage to help them gain more confidence. Natsu whom many hated, loved and admired was no longer lingering in the guild as he was stuck in that prison-barred white and dull cage called a 'hospital'.

Erza have been going to missions alone since then. Gray turned mute and have been shockingly going around the neighbourhood with a shirt on. Gajeel have been drinking more frequently with Cana. Master Makarov and Mirajane have been trying to cheer the guild up but their plans haven't been working which lead them both to give up.

Wendy would be crying from time to time remembering her buddy, while Carla stayed with her all this time to make sure she was fine. No one saw Happy or Lucy anymore since they haven't visited the guild since their depart from the island.

Everyone was in a disaster after finding out that Natsu was in a **_coma_**.

Lucy and Happy **never** left Natsu's side even when visitor hours were done because they'd always argue with the nurses and doctors and wouldn't accept a 'no' for an answer. Happy would snuggle himself over Natsu's right shoulder, whereas Lucy would hold the patient's hand, caress it and would sing a humble song for the two —no three of them to sleep. Natsu wasn't dead. He was still fighting. And Lucy knew he could hear them, so she talked to him regularly as if he was awake all this time.

Although he wasn't.

...

Three weeks since Natsu 'slept' in tradegy.. "Lu-chan.." Levy whispered as she entered the room. "Do you wantt -AHH! LU-CHANNN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NATSU?!" she squealed with a flushed face.

Lucy quickly shook her head from embarrassment. "NO LEVY-CHAN! I wasn't doing anything! Don't misunderstand! I was just changing Natsu out from his clothes!"

The two girls kept blushing when the door swung open once again. "Hey Lucyyy~" a blue cat sang then froze. "I'm back from the washroo- KYAAHHH! LUCY! HOW COULD YOU MOLEST NATSU IN HIS SLEEP?!"

"Don't misunderstand Happy! I was only -" "Since when were you such a pervert Lucy? To think you looked so innocent in front of Natsu but was actually already undressing him with your eyes! HOW COULD YOU!?" Happy – the blue talking-cat, rambled on.

"NOO! I already told you Happy, this is all a misunderstanding!" Lucy cried.

A few minutes later of explaining the situation after Natsu had been completely changed. "So you're telling me that you decided to change Natsu's clothes.. while he's asleep.. because you didn't want him to get all stinky and sweaty," Happy pondered.

"Uh-huh!" Lucy quickly nodded.

Happy shook his head vigorously. "I'm not buying it!" he exclaimed, making Lucy get dumbstruck.

Levy laughed at the two as she watched Happy tease Lucy while the girl only slumped herself more and more into the chair.

...

At Tenroujima Island where Zeref still lived. The weather seemed sunny and cool today as he lied under a shady tree to rest peacefully. It felt like heaven but looked like hell from all the dead trees and dry lake. *_The world is __**neglecting**__ me.* _he thought. "And Lucy hates me.." he spoke in silence.

"I want to see her again. But how?" he talked to himself as the wind blew harder, messing up his hair. Memories of the blonde came replaying in his head. How beautiful she looked against the sun ray, how sad she looked from feeling rejected, how scared she looked when she saw him, how angry she was at him for hurting her friend –no lover.

Zeref sat up from the ground with an epiphany. "Oh! I know! I'll visit her guild!"

***VISIT HER GUILD?!*** a voice roared inside his head. ***YOU MUST BE REALLY DESPERATE!***

"I am desperate! Now I'm gonna go to Fairytail to see her and you can't do anything about it!" Zeref huffed then strolled along to the shore. "Now flap your wings."

***NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO FAIRYTAIL!*** the voice argued.

"It's either you flap your wings or I'm going to swim across this ocean!" he stated.

***Hell no are you going to threaten me!***

Then Zeref jumped, but before he could land in the cold and wet water, he was lifted up to the skies. ***DAMN YOU!*** the voice cursed at him. Zeref chuckled as he flew in the sky, heading towards Fairytail.

...

"Lu-chan, did you eat breakfast?" Levy asked with a concern look.

Lucy shook her head. "Not yet."

Levy frowned. "You should go home. Clean yourself up and eat."

"No! I'm not leaving!" she protested.

"Levy is right Lucy," Happy butted in. "You should think about your health too."

Levy shot him a look. "You too Happy! Natsu would be sad once he finds out that two of his team members haven't beean taking care of themselves."

Happy and Lucy froze. It's been a long time since they heard the name 'Natsu'. Actually, they banned that word until the lad finally wakes up from his deep sleep. "Hey Levy-chan.. when do you think.." she gulped, "Natsu will wake up?"

Levy's lips fell into another frown. "I-I.. don't know Lu-chan."

...

Zeref landed at the place Fairytail was located just as he wished for. He wore a black hood over his head which he had stolen from a random person who passed by. He didn't want anyone to recognize him nor see him walking around the town of Magnolia.

"Oh! Lucy is that you! It's been a long time since I've seen you! Did you and Natsu go on a long time mission?" a man behind the counter of a ramen stand yelled in excitement. "How was it? Who did you guys fought?"

Zeref turned his head at the man to also get a glimpse of a blonde locks of hair in view. "I-I don't really want to talk about ittt.." Lucy stammered.

The salesman looked at her with sympathy. "It's alright! So what can I get you Lucy?" He tried to give her an encouraging smile.

Lucy weakly smiled. "The regular." She had finally agreed with Levy pestering her to eat, and here she was, buying food – an unhealthy food.

Zeref watched her as she ate from afar. The sad look in her eyes bothered him very much. He wanted to hold her in his arms, although he knew he couldn't unless he wanted to die. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" a well-builded man shouted as he ran pass through the crowd.

A purple bag was flying in mid-air with the man's grip on it. It was obvious that he was a culprit because another woman was calling after him.

Zeref watched him with no emotion, until a familiar person caught his eyes — who started running after the man. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Lucy called out.

Zeref's eyes widen, but didn't hesitate on following the two as he sprinted towards them. He watched them make a turn to the right before meeting a dead end. The man turned around to give Lucy an arrogant smirk. "C'mon pretty lady~ If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you move out of the way."

Lucy felt slightly offended while, Zeref clicked his tongue at the man as he hid himself from them. *Pretty lady?* Zeref thought, slightly annoyed by the nickname the man used.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get my hands on that bag. That's not yours," Lucy fought.

The man snickered before disappearing then appearing behind her to only have his hands on her waist. "Then come and get it.. you Celestial Mage." He pulled her keys out then threw it inside a nearby trash can.

Lucy softly gasped before sending him a glare. "Do you wanna get killed by Aquarius?"

The man laughed then placed his hand in front of her. "Does that mean you're practically useless now?" A strong wind pushed Lucy back, slamming her against the brick wall.

Zeref watched Lucy wince in pain, making him clench his fingers into a tight fist. *HOW DARE HE?!* he yelled inside his head, preventing himself from entering the scene to kill the bastard. But he didn't because he believed in _his_ girl, soon-to-be girl.

Lucy staggered up to her feet. "You'll pay for messing with my keys.." she growled before ripping her laso out from her belt then using it to tie the man up.

He was caught off guard when it all happened. Lucy took the air out of him then gave him a punch in the guts. Her laso started glowing in a yellowish colour as it electrocuted him. This was called 'Star Connection' — a new ability she had mastered some time ago. Zeref watched her with a smile.

Lucy ripped the bag out from he unconscious man's grip then dugged her hand into the trash can to take her keys back. "Uh. Sorry Aquarius.. If you want, I'll wash your key in a bubble bath later~" she sheepishly said.

...

Lucy gave the purple purse back to its owner after finding her with the police who took the culprit to jail. She got a 1000 jewels as a reward which she used to pay for her unpaid ramen when she dashed off to catch the man.

It was a hectic day for and she felt worn out. So she decided to take a bath and keep her promise with Aquarius before going back to the hospital.

She quietly headed towards the direction of her house to feel strangely odd about something. The steps of her feet seemed to have an **echo**..? She took a step forward. *Huh? There it is again?* she pondered. Then another step. And another.

After finally entering her house, a few unfamiliar steps came from her window?

She twirled around.

"Who's there?!" she demanded.

Zeref stiffened as he tried to hide himself more against the brick wall of her balcony. *Sh*t! She noticed me!*

"I know someone's there! Now come out!" Lucy insisted.

Zeref bit his bottom lip. *No! She can't see me!* He panicked as he tried to run away but was too late when the window shot open then he felt a tug come from the hem of his hood.

"Who are you and why did you stalk me all the way to my house?" Her voice sounded soft yet deadly.

"NO ONE!" Zeref instantly yelped while pulling his hood lower to cover his face. "I justt- I just.. uh, came to get my ball since it flew here.."

Lucy stared at him with a brow up. "I don't see any ball here?"

Zeref swallowed his saliva, unable to speak anymore lies to her. Before he could think of anything else to say, Lucy held onto his hood which made him automatically lay his hand on top of hers to stop her from taking it off. "No! Don't!"

Lucy tried to at least get a glimpse of his face but failed. "And why won't you let me see your face?"

In a swift move, Zeref slammed her against her clear-screened, full length window with her wrists held above her head. "Because I don't want to scare you."

She looked at him in confusion. "Why would I be scared of you?"

Zeref said nothing but only looked away. This gave Lucy the chance to lean in and **_bite_** the edge of his hood then quickly take it off from his head. He gasped. "NO! STOP!"

Lucy examined him after finally getting a good look of his face, but then held her breath. "Z-Zeref..."

They both froze and felt their heart stop beating. Lucy's eyes turned dark as she ripped herself out from his grip then shoved him away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Zeref noticed how easily her eyes changed its colour with a visible tear hanging in the corner. "I-II..-" he got cut off.

"Gate of the Golden Bull. I open thee-" Zeref pushed her back against her window.

"Wait Lucy! I only came here to apologize to you!" he exclaimed. ***YOU MEAN SEE HER!*** the regular voice in his head snickered.

Lucy held her golden key tight then shot him a glare. "You think I'm going to believe that! If you're here to destroy the Fairytail Guild, I'm not gonna let you!" she yelled angrily.

Zeref looked at her with a pained expression. "But I really do want to apologize Lucy! I didn't mean to hurt Natsu! It was just.. plain **instinct**!"

"Plain instinct?" she gawked.

He mentally facepalmed himself. Zeref chose a really bad reason to cover up for his mistake. "Well I had to protect myself from him obviously! Please! Give me a chance! I'll make it up to you! What do you want?"

Lucy glared at him. "Help Natsu."

Zeref stared at her with mixed emotions. He hated how she mentioned another man's name in front of him — especially if it was Natsu since she loved him. He didn't know whether he should be happy that his love-rival was in the hospital or be sad because Lucy hated him for what he had done.

But sadly, Zeref was too selfish. "No." _And too in love._

* * *

{_messejii_} from graylubitches: my throat is killing me TT_TT it hurts like hell~~ anyways, just a quick update before I continue studying. i have an exam tomorrow :( wish me luck ^^ ignore my mistakes because i don't check over my work properly. and R&R was it? i keep seeing this sign? i think it stands for Read&Review? idanah~ anyways; do what you like, love what you do – quote from BYG. meaning i ain't forcing you to :D although i appreciate some feedbacks~ bad or good are both fine ^U^ k, stay tuned for the next chapter C:


	3. Chapter III

Birthday Special. I decided to update today because it's my birthday today and apparently, it's also one of my reviewer's birthday ^^ same as me! it's a bit short because it was all very sudden.. i didn't even think i'll update today cause' i'm busy celebrating xP but i felt like making a birthday gift for myself and for her :D hehe~ on to the story!

* * *

Baby, I'm Not A Monster - Zercy

_**[ Chapter III ]**_

...

Lucy was soaking herself in a bubble bath in deep thought. Zeref had already left after receiving her warning and she was deciding whether to inform the Fairytail Guild about this or not. The look of sadness in Zeref's eyes replayed in her mind. She never did pay attention to the way he felt. And when she finally did — which was earlier, she saw pain.

She sunk herself lower into the tub. *_Why would he be sad_?* That same question lingered in her head, which only resulted her to sigh in confusion. Her empty gaze switched to her keys. As promised, she was cleaning them from that horrible smell of waste.

"Hopefully, you can forgive me now Aquarius.." she groaned under her breath.

...

Lucy changed into a blue skirt and white blouse then wore her black combat boots. Her hand automatically reached for the door handle then flung it open to step outside. She headed right back to the hospital, passing by her guild. She thought about telling Master Makarov that Zeref was currently in Magnolia but decided not to because she didn't want to trouble them. Everyone was already experiencing a tragic stage without Natsu around, and it will only bring worse to them if she told them about her very unlucky news.

Aside from that, there was something inside Lucy — telling her that Zeref meant no harm. Well. **For now**.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy called as she saw the blue-brunette girl reading a book with Happy.

"You're back Lu-chan! And you look cleaner too!" Levy giggled.

Happy laughed at the joke, which stunned Lucy because its been awhile since she saw the cat smile or laugh. She whole-heartedly smiled at the scene.

*KNOCK KNOCK* "IS NATSU DRAGNEEL AND HAPPY IN HERE?!" a woman barged in while Lucy sent her a glare.

"Not to be rude.. But could you please not yell inside a hospital? My friend here is resting," Lucy commented with a hint of annoyance.

The woman snickered at her. "You can't tell me what to do, blondie! I am just here to tell Natsu Dragneel and Happy that their rent is due today! And so I want my money!" she demanded.

Lucy shot her a dirty look. *_She has to say that at a time like this?_!* Happy stepped forward with a frown. "I'm sorry Lady. But me and Natsu don't have the money.."

The woman smirked. "Okay, then it's settled. You both don't have a house." She turned her heel and was headed for the door when Levy called her.

"WAIT! How much is the rent?" she asked.

The woman turned back around. "120 000jewels."

Lucy's eyes widen then thought, *_Their rent is higher than mine.. So all this time, I've been getting more share than them, when they've practically did all the work just to help me pay for my rent_?* She looked at the unconscious Natsu. *_Damnit Natsu! Why didn't you tell me?! This is exactly the reason why I fell for you! You're such an idiot!_*

"Can you give us more time? I'm sure we can earn that amount of me with a job if you give us more time," Levy pleaded.

The woman looked at her in irritation. She hissed, "Fine! But this is only because I'm being nice." Lucy almost snorted at this statement. "You have 24 hours to pay me which means the deadline is.." The woman checked her watch. "Tomorrow.. at 5:25 pm."

Levy stood up to protest. "But Miss!" The woman gave her a disfavoured look, which made her sit back down and say no more.

She left the three to ponder. "I'll go take a mission to help pay their rent!" Lucy suddenly suggested.

Levy looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes. And besides my rent is due in three days. I might as well go on a job."

Levy continued, "Okay then! But at least take someone with you?"

...

The whole guild looked at the comer in shock. "LUCY! You're here!" Mira ran up to hug her. Lucy softly giggled.

"Hey Mira," she greeted.

"It's been so long since you came! How are you doing? How's Natsu?" she asked, catching everyone's attention.

Lucy looked down which made everyone look away; knowing what her look meant. "Anyways Mira.. I came here to do a job. Have you seen Gray or Erza?"

Mira shook her head. "They both did a mission by themselves. Erza left three days ago while Gray only left yesterday."

Lucy nodded before quietly heading to the request board to search for the right mission, which can reward her by a lot. After getting a glimpse of the payment (200 000jewels) from a certain job, Lucy quickly ripped the paper out from the board then headed to Mira for it to be accepted.

"Are you sure about this Lucy? 50 monsters all by yourself?" Mira questioned.

Lucy nodded then answered, "Yes. I kinda need the money."

...

It didn't take long for Lucy to pack her things. In fact, she did it in fifteen minutes, which is only a quarter of the time she usually takes. The reason for this is because the time limit kept haunting her. Negative thinking like – "What if I don't make it on time?", "What if I fail the mission?" or even worse, "What if I die during the mission?" rolled in her head.

This was a totally different side of her. Getting uneasy in a mission. Usually, she would neglect these feelings because Natsu would be with her, but now that he wasn't by her side — it scared her.

The journey to her mission was a four hour drive (by train), so Lucy couldn't help but fall asleep.

"Hey miss~" Someone tapped Lucy's shoulder. "We're already down to our last stop. We're sorry but you need to get off."

Lucy groaned as she tried to keep her eyes opened. "Okay.. So am I in Orion Town?"

The person looked at her; bewildered. "I'm sorry but we passed that stop an hour ago." Lucy shot up straight.

"WHAT?! I MISSED MY STOP?!"

...

Lucy stared at the dark, stary night. It was already late as she waited for the opposite train to take her to Orion Town, which is the place her mission was located in. She shivered as the wind blew harder and colder. She wrapped her arms around her body to keep herself warm. The silent night added to her problems, since it only made her more sleepier. Her eyes kept opening then closing and she knew that in less than a minute, she would fall asleep.

"Look at that sexy girl~" a boy in his twenties whistled to his friend. "Come! Let's go ask if she wants to sleep with us tonight!"

The two boys approached her with a lustful look, but stopped when they felt their body suddenly tense –no literally freeze up. "If any of you dare to touch her.. I won't hesitate to steal your souls," someone whispered behind them. The two immediately nodded their heads.

"UNDERSTOOD! We're sorry!" they chorused in fear.

The person walked pass them as the two watched **_his_** dark black hair dance with the wind. "You both may go~" The two scurried in an instant as **Zeref** made his way towards the half-asleep Lucy.

His hand made its way to her shoulders then stiffened once Lucy grabbed a hold of it. Zeref watched in amuse. *_Even in her sleepy state, she can still have the confidence to defend herself_..* He entangled his hand from her grip to change the position where he was now the one holding her hand — he pulled her — into his arms.

He felt Lucy struggle in his grip but soon gave up as she fell in unconsciousness.

Zeref stroked her head then placed his chin on top. He quickly grew comfortable with her head against his chest and his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He felt and heard the pace of her breathing and heartbeat. It felt nice to have her in his arms and he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

"Sleep well my Lucy.." he whispered.

Then unconsciously, he felt Lucy snuggle herself closer and slowly wrap her arms limply around him, giving him a shock. He chuckled. "You really don't know how many times you've surprised me Lucy Heartfilia~"

"Natsu.." that hateful name escaped from her mouth, which stunned Zeref even more.

He looked at her with hurtful eyes. "If only you knew..."

* * *

{_messejii_} from graylubitches: did you guys enjoy this chapter? No? I'm sorry~ hahaha XD i know, it's kind of sad... /: just keep reading and stay tuned for the next chapters ^^ do; ignore my mistakes because i don't check them very well. R&R? i think i know what it means now LOL before i thought it was 'read&review' but it was actually 'rate&review?' is that right o_o hehe~ anyways, see –talk to you guys in the next chapter C:

Happy birthday to myself and NekoNeNekoPUNE ^^


	4. Chapter IV

Baby, I'm Not A Monster - Zercy

_**[ Chapter IV ]**_

...

Lucy woke up to find herself lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. She panicked as she grasped the blanket tight around her body. Fortunately, she was still wearing her clothes meaning that nothing happened last night, which she could not remember. The room looked presentable and cozy. Her eyes darted around the room, examining it more; the bed was comfy and bouncy, the bathroom was neat and clean and the dining room was dust free. The only questions in her mind were, "Where was she?" and "How did she get here?"

Add another one — "Who brought her here?"

The answers to her questions soon came when she looked out the window and went outside. She was inside a hotel building where she saw the staff workers doing their assigned jobs. Lucy approached the lady behind the counter. "Hi, my name is Lucy from room #54. I was just wondering if you know who brought me here and if my room has already been paid?" she shyly asked.

The girl gave her a questionable look with an eyebrow arched up. "Uh. Let me check~" She then started flipping a book in her hand then scanned through it. "Ah! Here. Lucy Heartfilia is it?" Lucy nodded. "Yes, your room has been paid."

"May I know who paid for my room? And why it's under my name?" Lucy asked but to her disappointment, the lady only shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't really remember since a lot of people checked in yesterday," she replied.

Lucy frowned and was about to turn to go when she looked at the lady again. "Okay, so one more question. Where is this?"

The lady blinked. "Where is what? You are at ChinChin Hotel. One of the famous hotel here in Orion Town."

*_ORION TOWN?! Woah~ I don't remember getting here_..* Lucy pondered. *_All I remember was missing my stop then waiting for the opposite bus to come? Then I blanked out...?_*

...

The room was silent for a second as Lucy tried to remember the rest of the events that happened from last night. Unfortunately, she couldn't. And beside from that, she had to quickly remember about her mission and the time she had already consumed just from sleeping and spacing out. She took a quick shower for at least 10 minutes (including, changing her clothes); then after wearing her belt of keys and whip, she ran out of the door to her next destination – the requestor's place.

...

40 normal beasts. 9 S-Class monsters. And a head master demon. These were the enemies in Lucy's long list. She crushed the paper tight in her hand before approaching the woods diligently then getting devoured by the enormous trees.

All that could be heard were her footsteps echoing throughout the forest. She swallowed a lump from her throat, feeling queasy about the absurdly quiet surroundings. With a hand clutching her golden key – she was ready to fight.

*RAAAWWWWRR* A voice roared and immediately, the battle between 1 vs 50 began.

...

*_37... 38... 39... 40..._* Lucy counted in her head with pant. She exhaled, "O-Okkay.. Now the S-Class monsters." The 10 gigantic monsters glared at her. Her hand swiftly pulled her whip out with Scorpio by her side. She had a sly grin on. "Just like what Natsu would say.. I'm fired up."

*_41... 42... 43... 44... 45... 4_-* "Lucy!" Scorpio screamed for his master after she had been smashed against the ground. Lucy groaned in pain.

"REGULUS!" Two monsters vanished from the impact (including the one pressing Lucy down). "Are you alright my princess?!" Lucy looked up with a weak smile as she saw her saviour Loke.

Scorpio went back to prevent Lucy from draining more power than she already had lost. Luckily, Loke came out using his own powers. Loke carried Lucy (bridal-style) – unconsciously driving a certain someone insane with jealousy – and settled her in a safer area, away from the monsters. He stood up glaring at the other three left S-Class monsters. He cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to say a line, inspired by Virgo's...

**It's punishment time**."

Lucy watched in awe as Loke took all three down. She smiled brightly in relief. *_I'm impressed in how strong he's gotten.._* Loke grinned back as he walked back towards Lucy. He was only a metre away from her when a heavy forced pushed him away, gashing his arms, and would have probably dislocated a few bones (if he wasn't a spirit). Lucy stared in utter shock. "L-LLLo..Lokk... LOKE!"

He slowly faded away. "I'm sorry my princess.. please take care of yourself."

*KKKAAHHHHHHH* The demon growled. Lucy looked at it in anger. She pulled her whip out and attempted to attack but her legs had failed her. They were in too much pain from the impact earlier and she could barely move them. She winced.

The demon walked towards her then swung his arm to hit her. Lucy shrieked as she felt a stinging burn against her cheek. Tears started forming in her eyes because of the pain she felt. She tried to blink them away, but did the opposite once she felt them flow down her red cheeks. *KKKAAHHHHHHH* It growled again.

Lucy threw her whip in the air, while sitting down as she tried to reach for the demon. The demon glared at her then held his hand again to his her. It roared. *KKKKKAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!* She waited for the big impact but nothing came.

"**YOU'LL PAY FOR MAKING ****_MY_**** GIRL CRY!**" Lucy watched in surprise as she saw Zeref defeat –no **kill** the demon with his dark magic. She sat there in bewilderedness as Zeref observed her carefully. "You should get out of here and get your wounds treated."

Lucy still didn't say nor do anything. She was still shock to see Zeref – a Lord of the dark mages, saving her life from a demon... like himself. Not to mention, looking extremely hot and attractive when he did that for her and cautiously hearing his words lucidly – "my girl". She gulped before diverting her eyes somewhere else. "Why are you here?"

Zeref jerked in embarrassment. "I-III uhh.. was wondering around! Yes! I was wondering around IN HERE.. in.. the woods..? Then I-II.. saw you being attacked."

Lucy secretly smiled after seeing him get so flustered and shy for some odd reason. Then suddenly an image of a red-haired boy popped into her head and immediately her expression darkened. "Get away from me. You're a monster."

The lad felt his heart break and he could no longer say anything. He bowed his head down as Lucy tried to get up. She groaned, getting Zeref's attention. "Careful!"

Lucy shot him a glare. "I said get away from me! I don't need your help!"

Zeref stiffened then stepped back. He turned around and walked away with a hurtful expression on. Although from afar, he was still there because he couldn't help but obey his desperate heart. The thought of only watching over her beneath the shadows. It hurt but at the same time, it made him feel relieved to see his girl do what she does.

Zeref watched her fail to get up for the fifth time. She soon grew exasperated but she decided to sit there stubbornly. "I know you're still there.." she muttered. "I can sense your demonic powers." Zeref snickered at her chosen words. *_Demonic powers?_* he replayed.

"It seems like you're having trouble.. can I help?" Zeref answered with a teasing manner.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm fine! And I told you to leave."

"No, you told me to get away from you and I am away at least 5 metres far anyway.. not leave," he stated.

Lucy rolled her eyes then scoffed, "I still don't want you near me." She attempted to stand up again but with a twisted ankle like she had – she knew she couldn't do it, but she wanted to try. She didn't want to admit defeat to him and she certainly did not want his help. Zeref blankly stared at Lucy as she kneeled with one knee to support herself before using the rest of her strength to stand up. Lucy grinned as she felt her feet stand rooted to the ground, then out of nowhere, she felt her energy get drained and quickly she fell over.

Luckily, Zeref caught her in time of her collapse. Lucy hissed because she knew she couldn't do anything about it but to let him help her. "Say the magic words.." he joked, while bringing her onto his shoulders for a piggy back.

"I'm going to 'Lucy Kick' you later," she scowled into his ears, making him laugh. Lucy stared at his opened mouth and wide lips as he laughed. It really was a rare sight to see someone as bad as him, whole-heartedly showing his laugh to her. "Quit laughing and bring me to the hospital jerk!"

"Yes m'am!"

...

Zeref slept on the couch at the corner of the room as he waited for the nurse to finish cleaning Lucy's wounds up. Once the nurse left the two, Lucy called over to Zeref. "Stop 'fake' sleeping and get over here!"

His eyes instantly fluttered open as he stretched his arms then looked over at the blonde-haired mage. Her left cheek had a patch and both her legs and right arm were wrapped in a long white bandaged. She looked terribly hurt and he hated the sight of it. "Sit here. I want to talk to you." Her index finger was pointing at the seat beide her bed and Zeref sat on it.

He stared at her, waiting for her to speak. "Tell me the truth. Why were you there? In the forest? I know you weren't just wondering around? What were you doing there?" she calmly asked.

Lucy stared at him with those brown, round orbs of hers and Zeref felt himself get lost in them. She tilted her head to the side then clapped her hands in front of his face. "Answer me!"

Zeref swiftly took her hand in his, surprising Lucy. "I told you.. I was just wondering around. And it was just a coincidence that I found you there." He made sure to not stutter to prevent her from suspecting anything.

"Really?" she questioned with a hint of sarcasm. "You were just wondering around? After I caught you in Magnolia yesterday? Now I find you at Orion Town? A 4 hour drive? And you happened to be in the **same** forest as I was? Coincidentally?" Zeref let go of her hand as he found himself sinking into his puddle of lies. "I missed my stop last night," she began. "I got tired of waiting and I was sure I fell asleep. Then the next morning, I found myself in a hotel room. Someone paid for it and it was under my name. I was -"

"Why are you telling me this?" he interrupted, while standing up from his chair.

Lucy held his hand then dragged him back down to sit. "And I was wondering if it was you." Her question caught him off guard once again. "It was you wasn't it? You followed me all the way here? But why?"

Zeref answered her with a smile. "Because I wanted to make sure you were safe. And it's a way of me apologizing to you. I'm sorry about what happened at Tenroujima Island. I really didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Lucy's eyes softened at his words. Then suddenly, seeing a flashback of Natsu getting attacked by him, right in her very eyes, angered her at the same time. She couldn't forgive him that easily. However, Lucy Heartfilia wasn't the type of person to hold grudges, she may have this hatred lingering inside of her for Zeref, but another feeling told her to give him a second chance and make up for his mistakes.

"Fine. I'll forgive you. In one condition! And that's -" she exclaimed but Zeref cut her off once again.

"I'll do anything you want. ANYTHING! Except... for helping Natsu." Lucy's eyes widen and she felt disgusted.

"Why won't you help Natsu?! His life is at sake and he could die! You're being so heartless!" she demanded.

Zeref clenched his fist before confessing (?), "I just can't do it, Lucy. I-I-III don't know h-hhealing magic. Even if I wanted to.. I won't be able to do it!"

Lucy looked at him in shock. Her hand began to shake in fear and she couldn't comprehend anything that was happening. If Zeref couldn't help Natsu then it was all up to him and to the Gods {a/n: and to the author *winks*} whether he would live or not. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled. What Lucy didn't know was that those words of his meant something else.

...

Lucy was resting in her hotel room without talking. She had been silent ever since Zeref confessed that he couldn't do anything to help save Natsu. Meanwhile, Zeref was on his way to the requestor's place to get the reward that Lucy ordered him to take. He have been non-stop fighting with the voice in his head. ***PFFT~ DON'T KNOW HEALING MAGIC?! CAN'T SAVE NATSU?! SAID THE MAN WHO HAVE BEEN LIVING FOR MORE THAN 400 YEARS! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! WHAT A JOKE~**!*

*_Shut up! You're so annoying_!* Zeref fought back.

The voice in his head snickered at him. ***TSSK~ You just wanted an excuse to not help your love-rival. Wow Zeref~ You really are selfish! Lying to Lucy like that! I'm proud of you, my man!***

Zeref bowed his head down in guilt. *_But I really didn't want to lie to her.. I just.. I don't know! I was jealous! I just want for her to love me instead of Natsu. That's all_.*

***And that's why you're going to let that poor boy die?! So you can have Lucy all to yourself?! When have you become this evil?! Well of course, you're not evil yet. You will be once you-***

*_No! Don't even think about it! And no! I'm not going to let Natsu die! Lucy will hate me forever! I'll help him.. once the right time comes_.*

***Yeah~ Once you've made Lucy fall head over heels for you**!* the voice sarcastically commented.

Zeref couldn't help but smile at the thought of him and Lucy together. That would be a sweet dream life come true. ***But what if she doesn't? And she still loves that flame brain? What would you do then Lord Zeref**.*

He stopped walking and immediately bowed his head down. "I honestly don't know.." He looked puzzled making the voice in his head chuckle.

***Don't worry Lord Zeref.. If that does happen. I'll be by your side to guide you**.* Zeref stiffened as he felt someone smirk in his head. It sent him chills down his spine and even he felt himself get scared of the voice.

*_You know what, I'm not even going to think about about that. What's more important is to think of a way to make her fall for me_..* he pondered. *_Should I visit the library_?*

***THE LIBRARY?! Why the library?**!*

*_I don't know.. maybe they have a book that teaches you how to make a girl __fall for you or something_?* Zeref questioned

***That's ridiculous!***

...

Zeref was currently at the library after visiting the requestor for the reward. He had asked a random stranger where a library may be located and now he was here. He looked from corner to corner, edge to edge at the 'tips section' and was impatiently searching for a book that could help him solve his problems. ***You're not going to find anything in here!*** the voice snickered. ***These are tips about how to cook, how to fix a broken light bulb, what to do with a virus in your computer, how to –what? How to wear a diaper? These books are so lame!***

"AHA!" Zeref held the book up in his hands. "Found it!"

A book written by: SoulJane MatchMaker

= Steps to make a girl fall in love with you. =

***You got to be f*cking kidding me.***

* * *

{_messejii_} from graylubitches: exams are done ^-^ but i have summer school TT TT and this is the longest chapter i've written "in here" so far XD hope you guys liked this chapter and ZERCY official moments coming up next. do; ignore my mistakes because i don't check over my work properly. R&R too :D bad or good are both equally fine Xp stay tuned for the next chapter c:


	5. Chapter V

[gosh eww~ looking back at the chapters, dayum.. my writing style was horrible o_o anyways, late update iknow.. school has been a drag! so, i got a question about the title "baby, i'm not a monster" — and yes, i am a fan of BigBang xP the song actually influenced me to write this idea and i thought it fitted well with the story ;) since this is only the beginning, i assure you that the story will get more interesting in the near future :P now on to the chapter ]

* * *

Baby, I'm Not A Monster - Zercy

_**[ Chapter V ]**_

...

The blonde-haired maiden found herself into a tricky situation. She did not except the day would come when someone as powerful and dark as Zeref would offer to carry her luggage for her. The bag was atleast 60 pounds in weight yet he insisted in carrying it and her necessities. She chewed on the side of her already bumpy lip, analyzing any conclusion to why he was being **_kind_** to her? Did he really want to make it up to her by being nice? Because she knew — Lucy Heartfilia definitely knew that the word "nice" and Zeref did not (or was supposed to) mix well together. Yet somehow, Lucy found herself softly giggling to herself when she heard the man grunt and crouch at the heavy baggage. Was this still the same monstrous, evil wizard of all time who everyone is afraid of? Because it certainly did not look like it (she mocked).

***I cannot believe you're doing this for a FEMALE.*** A voice echoed through Zeref's head and he just had to sigh. He really did not feel like arguing today. ***Why can't you just threaten her or something?! Tell her to love you or else you'll kill her, y'know? Man up!***

Zeref's eyes twitched in annoyance. _'Shut up! And I would never do that to Lucy!'_

He heard a snort but did not bother in replying as he saw the train's faint view, coming towards them. He and Lucy were now on their way back to Magnolia after taking the reward. They had sat on the near back on the right side of the vehicle, admiring the scene outside the window. Both spoke no words and rode in silence. It was another long, four hour drive and soon, Lucy found her eyes drooping in fatigue. Zeref who was sitting across from her, sneaked a glance at the blonde and found her eyes shut while her head leaned on the back of the seat. With hesitation, he stood up and made his way towards her, sitting on the little space she left for him.

He watched her chest heave up and down and felt the calm air of her breathing. Casually, he placed an arm around her shoulders then pushed her head on top of it (for it to comfortably lay on). He grinned when she snuggled closer to his chest and scooted her head into his neck. It seems that out of habit, Lucy liked to do that many times with him. Secretly, he wished that she only did it to him — but soon found himself doubting this fact. She was a pretty woman. Everyone; specifically Natsu, (Zeref thought) **must** have at least tried to make a move on her. A snarl escaped his mouth._ 'They did, did they? He did too.'_

The voice inside his head snickered.** *Jealous again, are we?***

There was an awkward pause and tension between the two as Zeref tried to deny the fact he was NOT jealous. It just didn't feel right to him that someone would touch her _without his consent_.** *You're not her boyfriend!***

Zeref tightened his grip on the girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. "But she's mine!" He paused and glared at the air for no apparent reason. He growled. **"I claim her.****" **At the back of his head, a voice chuckled in approvement. The tone Zeref used wasn't the tone he would usually use when he talks. However, the tone was oddly and definitely familiar. It was the tone he used back then, twenty years ago — before Zeref fell into a deep slumber. Now **slowly**, (the person in his head could tell), Zeref was — awakening (**finally**).

...

Lucy rubbed her eyes and let out a short yawn. There was something heavy on top of her head and curiously she looked up to see an angelic face. She watched, stunned. He looked innocent and calm as if he was living in his own little world. For the first time, Lucy felt no anger nor anxiety towards the man. A fitting atmosphere was all she could feel as she stayed there in his arms. His right supporting her back and his left lying limply around her waist while his chin laid on her head. The feeling of warmth and protectiveness envelopped her and she soon lost herself in her own wild imaginations. "Arriving at Magnolia. Magnolia." She quickly looked out the window, slowly pulling herself out of the embrace and in return, it woke Zeref up. The announcement jolted her up from her trailed of thoughts.

She turned her head to face him and sheepishly said, "W-We're here."

The boy frowned but nodded. It was obvious that he was enjoying his sleep until he felt a strong movement touching his head and body. Lucy immediately looked away with a visible shade of red glowing on her cheeks. He looked _somehow_ cute when he pouted (she thought).

...

The cart bump up and down as Lucy and Zeref took the vehicle with a man driving and headed to her apartment. Zeref had his hood over his head, covering his whole face, afraid that the man might recognize him and tell the councils. Lucy knew he was afraid of being found and she also knew that she would be introuble since she informed noone about the dark wizard travelling with her. However, she made up an excuse (for herself) that she did it because she knew it would lead to chaos. She was protecting herself, Fairytail, the people in the town of Magnolia and possibly — (but she did not know) Zeref as well.

The dark raven-haired boy peeked at the blonde who was sitting a short distance away, currently contemplating. He stretched his legs out before opening his mouth to speak, "How many golden gate keys do you have?"

Lucy snapped out of daze and looked at him, startled by the sudden question. "Well, I only have nine of them."

"Which ones?" he continued.

"Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn and —" she paused for a second before muttering the last one, "Loke or other known as Leo."

Zeref did not even flinch. Though he knew why Lucy seemed reluctant to say the last one; it was not because Leo was the strongest out of all of them; it was because Leo was the one who had hurt him and actually managed to hit him when they were still in the Tenroujima Island.

"Pisces and Libra are in Sabertooth while Gemini is now held by one of the member of Oracion Seis named Midnight." Lucy was appalled for a minute at the quick information but Zeref only went on. "Her name is Yukino Aguria, she's a celestrial wizard too. Rumors say that she's a new member in Sabertooth. White, and blue, short-haired girl. Midnight however is not a celestrial wizard so the key is practically useless to him. Again — **rumors** say that the only reason he has the key is because when a former celestrial wizard member of the group died, it was left alone for him to take. Although it has no use for him, he intends to keep it as bait for other celestrial wizards like yourself. Red-eyed and wears purple lipstick."

Lucy softened at how he had given her detailed information for her to start and soon finish collecting the twelve golden keys and become a powerful celestrial mage. He was **helping** her. The blonde grinned and nodded at his way. "Thank you," she softly whispered. Zeref fought the urge to blush and simply looked away.

"N-No problem.." he stammered in embarrassment.

...

Zeref had to ask. He had to. "So, is this money for your rent?"

He caught the sight of her body flinch at the corner of his eyes after settling the bag on the ground. Lucy tensed up and immediately panicked. She just remembered about the deadline. "What time is it?!" she shrieked as she ran to her table to check the small alarm clock. "IT'S 5:24! I HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GIVE THE MONEY!"

She grabbed the envelop with the money out from her purse then charged for the door. Clumsily, she tripped on her foot by how fast she was going and expected her face to lay flat first on the ground. "Ack!" she yelped but suddenly felt her body stiffen.

"Are you okay?" Zeref asked in concern as he safely caught her in his arms with fast reflexes. Her face grew red and quickly she jerked back.

"Y-Yeah! Thankk y-you!" she stuttered before bolting out the door, remembering about her two friends who were counting on her with the money. Zeref ran after her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait! Where are you going? Is everything alright?" he questioned in confusion and worry.

Lucy pulled her hand away and unexpectedly raised her voice. "I don't have time to explain! Natsu and Happy need this money in less than a minute or else they'll get kicked out from their home! I can't let that happen!"

Zeref froze and felt his heart drop. '_So this money wasn't for her.. but for Natsu?_' he thought bitterly. He watched her back figure as she ran with all her might all the way to Natsu's house where the landlord was impatiently waiting. His legs moved.

Tears threatened to fall from Lucy's eyes and softly she cursed inside her head. 'I'm not going to make it!'

A gush of wind enveloped her and Lucy's eyes widen as she was lifted off from the ground. Strong and warm pair of arms held her in place and she stared at the man who carried her (bridal-style), bewildered. "Hang on tight." The lad said and the two flew in the air (and it had to be) the fastest transportation Lucy would take and imagine after reaching Natsu and Happy's house in merely two seconds.

She recognize a woman from the hospital, tapping her foot and arms stretched with a watch securely strapped around her wrist. The woman snarled at them. "Almost late there blondie. You had four seconds left. Money?" She extended out a hand and Lucy quickly placed the envelop on top.

"That has an extra of 80,000 jewels so I hope you can give Natsu and Happy two more weeks once the next rent is due," Lucy exclaimed.

The woman scoffed, not liking the negotiation she was having with her. "I'm only giving them an extra week!" she spat before turning to take her leave.

Lucy wanted to argue because she worked hard to achieve that money and complete the mission. It almost cost her her life — if only Zeref did not come to save her. Speaking of Zeref, she had to thank him. After the woman left, she turned to face the man who had saved her; again. "Thank you for helping me in getting here on time."

The man nodded. "No prob -" "And for saving me from that Demon during the mission."

"Like I said, I wanted to make it up to you." Lucy reluctantly smiled and the two went back home in a more relaxed atmosphere.

...

The next morning, Lucy found a really weird scene of Zeref cooking at her kitchen. Last night, Zeref had asked to stay for the night and she agreed because the thought of the dark mage wandering at the streets of Magnolia and possibly sleeping at one of the hotels made her uncomfortable. This settling was nice. If he stayed with her, she can keep an eye on him and hopefully fully forgive him so he could leave. Wasn't that the reason he came to her village? To be forgiven by the girl? (she pondered).

"You're cooking?" She arched a brow.

"Yup! Meat!" he replied, not taking his eyes from the pan. "It's another way of making it up to you." ***And making her fall in love with you! Wasn't this written in that stupid book you stole from the library?!*** The voice joked.

Zeref replayed the memory in his head. Although he felt guilty for stealing the book, it was a much better plan than scaring the librarian to give it to him (since he had no money). Plus, he really wanted the book. After simply skimming through the pages, he saw some helpful tips and ideas. You can clearly say that he was desperate. Since he has no experience towards love whatsoever, a little help from a book wouldn't hurt, right?

Lucy giggled as she sat on a chair. "Well I'm not gonna argue since that looks really good!"

The lad grinned as he set two plates of meat down and sat beside her to eat. "Itadakimasu!"

...

Zeref was lying down on the couch; bored. He looked over his shoulder to see Lucy writing things down on a blank paper. It wasn't that hard to tell that she was writing a novel. He'd secretly taken a peek before and almost erupted in jealousy when he saw her little comments at the corner of the pages about the main male character named 'Sasuke'. He remembered a random scene and quoted, "Sasuke romantically caressed Sakura's cheek and softly planted a kiss on the top of her forehead". At the corner to the left of the paper (not included in the story), Lucy wrote a personal note saying "OMG Sasuke is so HOT and ADORABLE i wanna kiss him! KYAAHHH!" Then she drew little hearts at the end. Zeref could not help but cringe. He **hated** that fantasized boy Sasuke. '_Hmph!_'

"Hey Lucy, are you planning on getting the golden keys?" he asked.

Lucy stopped writing. She didn't even look up and her voice sounded depressed and upset. "I am but I don't want to go alone. And.. I really want Natsu and Happy to be there. We're a team. I've never done much by myself without him. Call me selfish and weak because I always depend on Natsu -"

"I'm not. I don't think you're weak. If it makes you feel secure and happy that Natsu and Happy are with you then there's no reason for me to judge. I just want you to be safe and if ever you really wanted to go —soon— without Natsu— then remember that I'm here. I'll go with you."

She weakly smiled. "Thank you but no. I'm just going to have to wait until Natsu wakes up. The whole transformation of being the best celestrial mage can wait. He needs me." The screeching sound of her chair, scraping the floor was not the cause to deafening Zeref, but instead the words she said next. "And I want to be with him as well." She headed towards the door, wore her combat boots then left..

..leaving a lonely wizard in the cold and pitched black darkness of **reality**.

_She still loves him._

* * *

{_messejii_} from graylubitches: hiii /waves/ i updated YAY. it's been a long time and like i said.. school UGH. plus, i have other fanfictions to write. i mentioned it before but i write fanfics on another website and my readers there surely comment more than you guys x) LOL do; ignore my mistakes because i don't check over my work very well. R&R too C: bad and good are both equally appreciated xp stay tuned for the next chapter~


End file.
